


The interview

by multifandomships_somanyships



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomships_somanyships/pseuds/multifandomships_somanyships
Summary: After Tony dies, Steve decides to tell the world about the true life of him and Tony Stark.





	The interview

Steve took a deep breath. He was nervous, but this was something that he had to do.

“Many of you know me as Captain America, but right now I’m not here to talk about met super hero life, but something that, at least to me, is so much more important.”

“When I woke up from the ice I had nothing, no one. But then I was handed the file for the Avengers initiative, and my whole world changed.”

“Most people think that Tony Stark was in love with Pepper Potts. He wasn’t, it was a cover up for our relationship. We were never public about it, we wanted to have some aspect of our lives that the media wasn’t constantly in our faces about. Sometimes it was hard keeping a relationship a secret. People would speculate, see us on a date, or catch a glimpse at one of our wedding rings, but we always managed to lead them away from the truth.”

“When I first met Tony, I thought he was a jerk. He seemed to only care about himself. But after fighting off an alien invasion beside him, I realized that he was actually a good person.”

“When he went through the portal, I thought I had lost him. My whole world seemed to crumble. I had only known the man for a day and I was already in love with him. To this day, I still have no idea what made me fall for him in such a short time, but it happened, and when I thought he was dead I felt like everything was lost. But then he opened his eyes and made a joke, and everything was okay again.”

“That night, when everyone had gone to sleep, and it was just him and I watching movies on the communal floor, I kissed him. And to my surprise, he kissed back. I don’t remember much else from that night, I just remember waking up the next morning, still on the couch, Tony sleeping soundly in my arms. I also remember Natasha walking in on us making out and screaming to Clint, who was not wearing his hearing aids and was still in the kitchen, which made the screaming pointless, that he owed her ten bucks. Turns out that Clint thought it would be at least a week before we got together, but Natasha predicted that it would take less than three days. Neither of us had thought we were that obviously in love, but I guess we were.”

“We got married a few years later. It was a small wedding, only the avengers and a few friends were there. It was the best day of my life. He wore a beautiful black suit with a gold shirt and I wore all dark blue. The wedding was held in spring, in a cherry orchard. It was so beautiful and we were so happy. It seemed like nothing could ever go wrong again.”

“But of course, things did go wrong. Ultron happened, and I thought that I lost Tony again when he blew up the city. Then the accords happened and the avengers slip lit up. I went on the run from the government and didn’t get to see Tony much over the next few years. We tried to see each other as often as possible, but it really wasn’t that often. We always seemed to make it work for our anniversary. Despite the accords splitting us up, me and Tony never stopped loving each other.”

“Then Thanos came, and I was on earth while Tony was somewhere in space. We lost that battle. When everyone was snapped away I wasn’t sure that Tony had made it. But then he showed up on earth, but the snap had taken Peter. None of us were actually related to Peter, but he hung around the avengers enough that we had all started to see him as our son. The loss was devastating and hit us all hard.”

“After Tony recovered from being in space without food or water we bought a cabin. We adopted Morgan and had a good life. Then Scott go spit out of the quantum realm, and things started to change. Now we had a way to bring everyone back. So we assembled the team and got the stones back. We lost Natasha, she sacrificed herself for the soul stone. I wish we could have honored her death more, she was a true hero and half of the universe wouldn’t be here without her, but there was no time to lose. So we fought Thanos, this time Tony and I were together, and we won. But the only reason we did was because of Tony. He attacked Thanos and stole the infinity stone, then snapped away him and his army. He beat them, but the power from the stones was too much, and it killed him.”

“I wish that things had gone differently, but I’m glad that we won. I just wish that Tony was here to see what he had done. Now everywhere I go I see portraits of him spray painted everywhere, Iron Man memorials everywhere. If I’m being honest, I can barely walk by one without starting to cry. I love Tony Stark so much and I wish he could be here with me to see how much the entire world loves him too. All I have left to say is, Tony Stark, you are the love of my life and I hope that wherever you are happy and at peace.”


End file.
